the new mew mew's
by roe smith9
Summary: about three girls woith special powers
1. Chapter 1

The new Mew Mew's

"Come on faster" replied a hurried Roe

"Gimmie a sec" a very slow paced Nina shouted from about 2 miles behind.

"Any way why are in such a rush Dylan can wait can't he, it's not like your going to disappear" a frustrated Nina shouted

"I know but…… oh……why do you always have to be right"

Roe grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her up to the top of the hill were the most cutest guy in the world was waiting with…with another girl.

Roe stormed over to Dylan wanting an explanation on what he was doing with her when before she could speak he looked up and said "oh hi Roe this is…..ummmmm this is"

The startled girl knew that he was in trouble and finished his sentence "I'm Ali…… nice to meet you"

Finally Nina had managed to drag herself over to the bench when a cookie shop took her attention. And just when Nina was about to step inside Roe grabbed her arm for the second time that day and dragged her back down the hill. "What are you doing I had my eye on that cookie" a confused Nina asked

"It's Dylan I've had enough of him and his sneaking around" she then let go of Nina's arm and ran down the hill until she was out of site.

Nina now with the choice of a long run down the hill after Roe or a cookie shop but being such a great friend and seeing she hadn't enough money for a cookie she went on the long trek down the hill after Roe.

Roe was now safe and sound under a tree about half a mile from the cookie shop when she decided to have a little nap on the grass to waste time. When Roe awoke she looked up to see that there was that girl from the bench (that was with Dylan) she jumped up and got into a fighting position as she was not ready to loose him.

"Calm down calm down I'm not gunna steal your boyfriend I was waiting there for you but you ran off" Ali gave Roe her hand and Roe accepted her as a friend. "So you mean your were waiting for me but…I...Don't even know who you are" a confused Roe replied.

"Well as I told you before my names Ali and I wanna be friends because well umm well you may need to sit down to hear this" a nervous Ali replied.

So as she was tolled Roe sat down ready to here some news that would change her life for ever.

An hour later of trying to explain it was possible Roe had found out the truth about her self, no she wasn't roe smith from 89 rose crescent she was Roe the Cat Mew mew and Ali was a mouse mew mew but that wasn't the end out there somewhere was the last Mew mew.

Nina was still running along but not to see Roe no she had given up on that idea hours ago no Nina was running to her After school drama class which she was already about 15 minutes late for, but as she was running she felt something dragging behind her, she looked round and could see nothing there so she just kept on running then she felt as if something had dropped on her head so she slowly moved her hand along her head to find theses two fluffy pointy things planted on her head so she ran to the closest window to see that she had grown ears but seeing as that was impossible she thought that someone must have put them on her head when she wasn't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

The new Mew Mew's

"Come on faster" replied a hurried Roe

"Gimmie a sec" a very slow paced Nina shouted from about 2 miles behind.

"Any way why are in such a rush Dylan can wait can't he, it's not like your going to disappear" a frustrated Nina shouted

"I know but…… oh……why do you always have to be right"

Roe grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her up to the top of the hill were the most cutest guy in the world was waiting with…with another girl.

Roe stormed over to Dylan wanting an explanation on what he was doing with her when before she could speak he looked up and said "oh hi Roe this is…..ummmmm this is"

The startled girl knew that he was in trouble and finished his sentence "I'm Ali…… nice to meet you"

Finally Nina had managed to drag herself over to the bench when a cookie shop took her attention. And just when Nina was about to step inside Roe grabbed her arm for the second time that day and dragged her back down the hill. "What are you doing I had my eye on that cookie" a confused Nina asked

"It's Dylan I've had enough of him and his sneaking around" she then let go of Nina's arm and ran down the hill until she was out of site.

Nina now with the choice of a long run down the hill after Roe or a cookie shop but being such a great friend and seeing she hadn't enough money for a cookie she went on the long trek down the hill after Roe.

Roe was now safe and sound under a tree about half a mile from the cookie shop when she decided to have a little nap on the grass to waste time. When Roe awoke she looked up to see that there was that girl from the bench (that was with Dylan) she jumped up and got into a fighting position as she was not ready to loose him.

"Calm down calm down I'm not gunna steal your boyfriend I was waiting there for you but you ran off" Ali gave Roe her hand and Roe accepted her as a friend. "So you mean your were waiting for me but…I...Don't even know who you are" a confused Roe replied.

"Well as I told you before my names Ali and I wanna be friends because well umm well you may need to sit down to hear this" a nervous Ali replied.

So as she was tolled Roe sat down ready to here some news that would change her life for ever.

An hour later of trying to explain it was possible Roe had found out the truth about her self, no she wasn't roe smith from 89 rose crescent she was Roe the Cat Mew mew and Ali was a mouse mew mew but that wasn't the end out there somewhere was the last Mew mew.

Nina was still running along but not to see Roe no she had given up on that idea hours ago no Nina was running to her After school drama class which she was already about 15 minutes late for, but as she was running she felt something dragging behind her, she looked round and could see nothing there so she just kept on running then she felt as if something had dropped on her head so she slowly moved her hand along her head to find theses two fluffy pointy things planted on her head so she ran to the closest window to see that she had grown ears but seeing as that was impossible she thought that someone must have put them on her head when she wasn't looking. There was a stranger sitting on the bench reading a paper so Nina decided to go over and say hi as it was too late for her drama class now, the stranger looked up and smiled then went back to putting his head in his newspaper then he looked up again and a look of horror wiped across his face and he got up and ran. Wondering what must have scared him so much she quickly turned round to see that nothing was there.

Now she was really scared but she just thought to herself "maybe it was just he was scared of the dark……… oh what am I on about grown men aren't scared of the dark" now after she had terrified herself more she started to run faster and faster dodging trees and lampposts but unfortunately she couldn't keep it up she closed her eyes and fell to the ground with a thump.

A stranger was walking up to her a blonde stranger with light blue eyes and a black turtle neck up to his chin, he was walking up towards Nina in a motion as if he new her but striding quite slow, he looked at her lying defenceless in the middle of the path with the light of the full moon shining down on her as if she was an angel, he slowly bent down to pick her up being careful not to drop her, he then walked off into the shadows with her in his arms.

Roe was lying in bed thinking over and over what Ali had told her "you're a mew mew Roe we need you, there is nothing you can do about it you have the gift"

"What gift" she shouted out loud "what gift" I don't have a gift more like a curse, slowly tears started to run down Roes face trickling like rain all over her bed. She wrapped herself in her blanket "no I'm not a mew mew, I'm not a mew mew" she repeated over and over again "I'm not and I never will be" she closed her eyes still repeating the words "I'm not, I'm not" then all of the sudden her window shot open and leaves blew in from the neighbours tree, she quickly shot up and wiped the tears from her face and ran to the window trying as hard as she could to shut it but is was stuck " why is this happening to me what have I done wrong" she fell to the floor in a heap and lay there crying, until slowly she fell asleep.

She was now sound asleep not evening the sound of faint breathing could be heard, but slowly in the distance even in her sleep she could sense someone was coming, she shot up into the air wide awake, she looked at the door as the handle was slowly turning bit by bit the door was opening when a foot stepped inside, followed by the body, she glanced at the stranger looking him up and down trying to work out who he was, slowly his face emerged from the dark, he had fairly brown hair with green eyes, he stepped fully into the room getting closer and closer towards Roe she started to step backwards tripping on her bed sheets and flying into the air quickly the stranger reached out and grabbed her before she fell, they both looked into each others eyes and for that one second they felt something, but quickly snapping out of It the stranger dropped her on the floor, he glanced at the time and saw that it was coming up to 7:00 he then but his focus back at Roe when before she could say a word she had fell into a deep sleep, he then picked her up and took her down the stairs.

Ali at this very moment was on her way too see Roe to check if she was ok, when she saw the front door fling open and she saw the stranger with Roe in his arms, wondering who he was she quickly ran up to him, kicking and scratching him begging him to let go but he didn't move "you won't take her I won't let you" a restless Ali shouted still kicking and scratching, the stranger could see in her eyes that she was becoming tired and he was right slower and slower her eyes were closing until she finally gave in and fell to the floor.

When the girls awoke they were all inside a theatre all together but they weren't alone they were with two men.

"The stranger!" Ali shouted out in horror.

Next Roe awoke from her deep sleep, looking around the room wondering were she was. She quickly jumped up but not seeing the row of chairs behind her fell and went flying into the air, the blonde stranger now trusting that she could manage her powers left her to fall. As Roe fell she started to scream knowing that she would get hurts so she closed her eyes, but when she re opened them she was on all fours with not a scratch on her.

"I'm bane "the blonde stranger replied; "I knew that you would master your powers in the end"

"Oh I new this hand something to do with those stupid powers, I don't want them ok" a frustrated Roe shouted, as she walked off into the distance.

"Don't worry she'll be back I'm sure of that" Simon said reassuring the girls. "I'm sure she will"

"I bet she will as swell I believe you Bane" a dazed Nina replied.

"Oh shut up Nina, he's just another guy he won't like you just like all the others…just grow up" a angry Ali shouted

"Well I don't believe you ok...He will and does like me" an upset Nina shouted hiding her tears in her sleeve

"Ok girls that's enough theirs no need to fight over me" a blushed Bane added.

"Stay out of this" Nina and Ali growled.

Slowly Bane backed away, "ok girls back to business, but if you want this to work we all have to stick together so make up."

Ali and Nina slowly got closer and hugged bearing back the humiliation.

"ok we made up now lets get down to business, now you all know that you have special powers, Ali you have the power of a wild mouse, Nina you have the power of a mountain wolf and Roe well Roe has the power of a snow leopard and is the one in charge."

"Now with this job comes responsibility" Simon added "so no messing up"

Roe re entered the room "it's ummm its dark out there"

She stuttered, even though it had just gone past seven and the street lights were still on, she just couldn't leave at a moment like this.

"Yer sure whatever you say Roe" Bane replied with a grin on his face, a rather delighted grin.

"Anyway can I get back to what I was saying" a

un amused Simon shouted.

Everyone quickly turned round facing Simon all with mouths closed and sitting neatly except Nina who was having difficulty staying on the chair.

"Nina just sit down"

She quickly got up and re placed herself down on the chair.

"Anyway as I was saying this is an important job you three girls have, you have the safety of the world in your hand."

All the girls looked at one another not knowing what to say.

"I'm ready for anything we have to do" Roe said with courage, she new that she was a mew mew and always would be, so she was going to take the job with great pride, "it's not everyday you get told you have the powers to save the world." She added.

"Thanks for the wonderful speech" Bane added also, but you see its not as easy as you think" he then reached into the bottom of his bag that was balanced on his shoulder and took out three pendants, placing each pendent carefully into each girls hand. "close your hands" Bane said with a smile on his face, "now you can see what you can really do"

Slowly each girl closed there hands, each not knowing what was going to happen, when the pendants appeared round there neck almost in collar like form.

"Umm what's happening?" a confused Ali asked,

"Sssh" Bane whispered.

Each girl stopped talking and closed there eyes.

"Hey my ears there back" Nina shouted, "and what's this behind me...I have... a tail"

Her school shoes were now dark green boots, her scraggy skirt had become shorts and her old school jumper was now a green crop top, and around her neck was the pendent it was attached to a wonderful green collar.

" I look wonderful, my out fit is amazing" Nina was so happy she didn't notice Ali standing behind her, she quickly turned to see Ali in a stunning blueberry coloured skirt, knee high socks, blue boots and a top that was wrapped round her neck joined with the pendent.

"Wow you look... you look" Nina stuttered.

"Yes I know I look great don't I" Ali said in a proud voice.

Then they both stopped admiring one another to see Roe, she was dressed in a light pink dress, down to her knees, pink leg warmers and the pendent round her neck sitting there pride of place.

With dark pink boots to set it all off, but that wasn't all, something was behind her, it was some type of creature, it floated around her head, whizzing backwards and forwards, then it stopped and starred straight at Bane and flew over onto his shoulder.

"This is, mew she will help you" Simon spoke.

"Anyway you girls look absolutely wonderful" Simon added, changing the subject.

Then the girls all turned to Bane to see what he had to say but he was speechless, he was too busy staring into Roes deep Brown eyes, they were both in a daze, under each others spell, but Roe new it would never last what about Dylan, she couldn't leave him, she quickly snapped out of the daze and ran out the door to find him.

And before anyone could say anything she ran back trough the door,

"Umm how do I change back" she said blushing.

Everyone stared at her and laughed, this was going to be a good night.


End file.
